


Goodnight, Travel Well

by sadreel-trash (mind_and_malady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I have taken it upon myself to name this ship since it doesn't look like anybody else has, M/M, Other, cudding, i dont think anyone has posted this ot3 on AO3 before either, i havent seen any at any rate, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/sadreel-trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The motel room is dark and cold and three men are sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Travel Well

**Author's Note:**

> named for the eponymous the killers song because i cant get that shit out of my head

Sam is sleeping. He’s loose and relaxed, back pressed to Gadreel’s chest, one arm draped around Lucifer, who is facing the other two. Sam makes a quiet noise every now and then, eyes moving underneath his eyelids as he dreams. Occasionally, he will stir and pat his hands around until he’s figured out where Gadreel and Lucifer are before falling back asleep.

Lucifer tucks a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. There’s a quiet reverence in his gaze that is familiar to Gadreel, but it was never a look he expected to see directed at a human. It’s the look of someone who is momentarily being consumed by the center of their world. It is love and infatuation and possessiveness being felt with an intensity that a human couldn’t contain. Lucifer is a creature of terrible beauty and desire, but he loves so fiercely, with a tenderness that makes Gadreel ache. He loves with all that he is, and will cherish whatever he is given in turn.

Gadreel finds himself reaching out, taking his arm from Sam’s side to brush gentle fingers along Lucifer’s jaw. Lucifer hums, tilting his head into the touch as his eyes fall shut. All of them know how to appreciate even the simplest of touches, know them for the precious gifts that they are and exchange them frequently. Gadreel leans up slightly, and Lucifer smiles, meets him halfway to bump foreheads and press gentle kisses into skin. They breathe together, move together. Grace moves beyond their vessels and for a moment, the room is lit with a pale, ethereal blue.

They settle back into their spots. Lucifer reaches out with the arm Sam isn’t using a pillow, and covers Gadreel’s side with it. He writes careful things in Enochian into his ribcage, delicate, wonderful things. Gadreel revels in it, relaxing until he’s molded around Sam’s back like a second skin. Lucifer withdraws, fingers brushing across Sam’s face again. Eventually, he joins Sam in sleep. Gadreel does his best, but at long last, he too falls asleep.

 

 


End file.
